


Untitled Kinkmeme Fic

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: Roy makes love to Edward while wishing it were a different blonde subordinate. ANGST. RoyXEd. Onesided Roy>Riza. Originally written for the FMA Kinkmeme on LJ in 2009.





	Untitled Kinkmeme Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt: "Roy/Ed, Roy is thinking about Riza the entire time."
> 
> We are just getting started (as of summer 2019) on a NEW FMA Kinkmeme over on Dreamwidth! It needs more prompts and prompt fillers (and readers/commenters)! It is anon and you can participate without logging in! (Unless you want to post as yourself)
> 
> https://fmakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile

Roy thrust into the lithe body wrapped around him, listening to the moans that filled the space between them, the slapping of flesh on flesh. He felt small hands press at his back and the incongruous, smooth coldness of one of them.  
  
His partner’s body was too hard with muscle, made of too many angles and not enough curves. His hair was the wrong shade, his eyes the wrong color. His fingers were too short, weren’t slim and elegant enough. His legs weren’t long enough, either for Roy’s or his own liking. He had a hundred shortcomings in that he wasn’t the one that Roy wanted, but he was as close as Roy could get.  
  
He kissed him, and the alcohol taste lingering in his mouth from their previous kisses was oddly stronger there than at the source in his own. He told Edward it was to take the edge off, to cope with the stress of the day, but in reality intoxication helped bright gold blur into muted blond, helped him ignore the flashing silver of metal, helped him imagine her sharp, knowing eyes and full lips. If the lights were off, as they were tonight, it helped fool his fingers into believing it was she that he touched. The pitch of Edward’s cries lifted when in pleasure, and that tone fueled the illusion even in the dark.  
  
Roy thrust harder, burying his head on his good shoulder and savoring the feel of the long hair resting there. He could see her in his mind’s eye, flushed and gasping, full breasts bouncing with their movement. He could see her long, smooth legs where they wrapped around his waist....  
  
“Ahfuck! _Roy!”_  
  
The sound of his name sent a rush through him, and he bit the shoulder beneath his lips to stifle a cry of her name in return.  
  
_Riza._  
  
His body cried it though his mouth couldn’t, and he moved faster as his climax mounted inside of him. Roy reached between his partner’s legs when the timing was right, and firmly ignored the hard, hot flesh in his hand as he stroked him, kept his mind focused on the perfect folds he imagined himself pushing into.  
  
“Ahh!”  
  
The body beneath his arched, and the cock in his hand pulsed and shot out hot come, but it was all insignificant compared to the blissful tightness that surrounded him, the overpowering sensations that engulfed him, head to toe, as he followed his lover over the edge.

 

*   *   *   *

 

“I really thought he would keep his word,” mourned Ed some time later, breathing heavily with emotion as he curled closer to Roy’s body. “I never thought he could do that to me.”  
  
Afterward, always, Roy would hold the boy as he shook, as he told him the woes that burdened his mind, releasing all of his built-up tension, guilt and horror. If he had just returned from a traumatic mission, sometimes he would cry.  
  
“I should have known better. I should have known.... You’re the only one,” he whispered, voice aching. “You’re the only one I can trust.” Roy squeezed the boy tighter, and he sobbed against his chest.  
  
“It’s alright now,” he said softly. “I’m here.”  
  
It usually lasted about an hour, but Roy never made a move to get up until he did. This was his payment, his equivalent exchange for using the boy, even if Edward didn’t know it. He would make Edward into the one he loved, and he would pretend to be the one Edward so desperately needed. (Besides, Fullmetal’s care was in the colonel’s best interest; Roy could soothe him and patch his wounds from beside him in bed, and then, the next day, slap him on the back and send him back out to the wolves from behind his desk.) It was a familiar cycle by now.  
  
“Roy.”  
  
Edward leaned up, kissing him longingly for a moment before Roy kissed him back, then eased him back down into his arms. It was easy to lie there, to hold his small body and touch his soft skin and let his imagination wander. That made it so much easier to react the way Ed wanted him to, made it natural as he thought on those beautiful eyes he trusted above all and the brilliant, powerful woman they belonged to.  
  
“I love you,” Edward would whisper to the colonel.  
  
“I love you, too,” he would reply, the words meant for the one he wanted but could never have, as he held the one he had but would never want.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't come out of anon on this for ten years because (well, because it's a bit over the top AND) shortly after I posted this, there were problems with people requesting spitefic/pairing-bashing prompts, and people later were assuming this prompt was one of them.
> 
> As my OTP is RoyxEd, obviously I did NOT write this to bash RoyxEd. I wanted to write it because I am an angst whore, and back then my love of it enabled me even to include NOTPs (like "Degrees of Equivalence"). Considering the comment I received from the OP at the time, I do believe they also just wanted to read a fic like this without any ulterior motives.
> 
> Anyway, in the name of not letting fic disappear, here it is.


End file.
